The invention relates to a manufacturing process of a clinch nut comprising at least the following successive steps:                a rough metal casting is cut and deformed by cold heading so as to form a rough part comprising at least a recess zone,        a bore adjacent to the recess zone is formed by cold heading,        an internal thread is made in the bore.        
The invention also relates to a clinch nut achieved by such a process.